Jerk
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Just a little 'something' while I work on the other 'stuff! Enjoy I hope!


Title : Jerk

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T

Summary : Just a little 'fluff', unrelated to anything in the series, but set in present, as the General is mentioned! Ignore the end of series, and try and imagine Harm and Mac have just admitted they love each other one Friday night…not hard, is it?

**Saturday Morning - Harm's Apartment**

Harm came out of the bathroom, and he was smiling. Mac grinned at him.

"What's the smile for, flyboy?"

"I've just realized how often Bud gets lucky," he murmured, and Mac threw her pillow at him.

"_Harm!"_

"I'm serious, Mac! I've just noticed that I've got the very same goofy grin that Bud has sometimes when he comes into work!"

"Jerk," Mac answered, but she was smiling, and Harm wandered over to the bed, leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Yeah, but now I'm _your_ jerk," he countered. Mac lifted her hand and gently brushed a strand of hair that was stuck straight up from his head. Nodding her head, she couldn't hide the sheen of tears in her eyes. Harm couldn't tell if the tears were from happiness or sorrow.

"Mac?"

"It's okay, Harm. They're happy tears. I just can't believe how lucky I am…"

"Shush…" Harm got back onto the bed and drew Mac into his arms. They lay together in silence for a few minutes, Mac drawing on Harm's presence, Harm simply happy to be together with Mac at long last.

"What are we going to do about work?" asked Mac, her voice coming from somewhere beneath Harm's chin where she was nestled.

"Same as always. Go. Do our job. Leave."

Mac laughed softly, and Harm pulled away to look at her. "What?" he asked, giving her a lop-sided grin.

"It isn't going to be the same as always, though. We're…together, now…it's different."

"What's the difference? Nobody knows but us …" Harm began, but stopped when Mac snorted inelegantly. "Now what?" he asked again.

"You've just come out of the bathroom, Harm, with a 'goofy' grin! At the very least, Bud's going to know!"

"Yeah, but unlike Harriet, he isn't going to squeal in delight and throw his arms round me!" Harm laughed at that thought.

"Certainly cause scuttlebutt if he did!" Mac retorted, laughing too.

Harm lifted his hands and cradled Mac's face as he leaned down to kiss her again. When he pulled back to talk, she moaned at the loss of his lips on hers, pouting at him. He stroked the pad of his thumb over her lips as he spoke.

"All I care about is that you and I are here, together, and that's all I need and want. We can deal with the situation at work when we have to, which is Monday, when we go back. If need be, I'll go and see the General first thing." Harm paused when he saw Mac shaking her head.

"We go in together," she murmured, before lifting herself up to Harm in order to capture his tantalizing lips. She was fast discovering that, now she had the freedom to kiss him, she was quite addicted to Harmon Rabb, and his kisses!

**Monday Morning – JAG Headquarters**

Bud was walking out of his office when Harm and Mac entered the bullpen.

"Morning, Commander. Colonel."

"Good morning, Bud," Harm and Mac said together, grinned at Bud and then at each other.

"Good weekend?" Bud asked, conversationally, not really expecting an answer as such. Usually, to the same question, he got a nod from Mac and a grunt from Harm. This time, however, they answered him.

"Wonderful weekend, Bud. Went flying!" Harm's response came with a big smile, which suddenly turned into a coughing fit when Mac added her contribution.

"In 'Sarah'," she said, and sailed past a confused Bud, and a choking Harm with a saucy smile. Harm recovered from his coughing fit, gave Bud a teary smile, and walked off to his own office. Bud helped himself to a coffee from the dispenser, stirred the contents absently and looked between the two offices, now with the doors closed.

"Commander, how are you today?" Sturgis Turner dropped his briefcase on the nearest central desk and poured himself a cup of coffee also. Bud came back from his musings, and smiled at Sturgis.

"I'm fine, sir."

"Did you have a good weekend?" Sturgis continued, sipping at the steaming contents of his cup.

"I did, sir. Thank you for asking. Harriet and I took the kids to visit the new activity center near to our home. Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Have you noticed anything different about Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie?"

"Recently? No, not really. They're communicating again, if that's any indication, but then when it comes to work they are the consummate professionals."

"Yes, sir. I just haven't heard them talking about personal things in a long time, and yet this morning the Commander said that he'd been flying this weekend, and the Colonel mentioned 'Sarah'."

"Ordinarily, I'd say that was a good sign, Bud, but Harm's aircraft is in the shop for a routine service. He's grounded for a week or two, unless he takes out a rental."

"Then who is the Colonel referring to?" Bud asked, and then his face reddened immediately. Sturgis gave him an odd look, and Bud scrambled to get to his office.

"Bud? What is it?" Sturgis asked, worried at the younger officer's sudden reaction to his own question.

"Nothing…sir, thank you…nothing!" Bud muttered, pushing his office door closed with his elbow as he had his hands full with files and his cup of coffee.

Sturgis shook his head at Bud's odd behavior, and made his way to his own office, carrying his briefcase in one hand and the cup of coffee in the other. As he entered his office and placed the Styrofoam cup on the desk, he suddenly realized what had made Bud so flustered. With a knowing look on his face he let out a low whistle.

"Well, I'll be…" he muttered to himself, and then laughed softly. "Way to go, Harm!" he added, before sitting down at his desk and beginning his day. He had a question or two to ask Harm, and Mac, but he'd wait until later…

**Monday Afternoon – JAG Headquarters**

"Something I should know about, Commander Turner?" General Cresswell came up behind Sturgis as he stood on the edge of the bullpen, looking across at the two open doors to Harm and Mac's offices. Both were behind their respective desks, studiously working at their computers, but if a person was to take particular note – as Sturgis, and now the General, were doing – they would see that when Harm typed, Mac was still, and when Mac typed, Harm was still. Neither face showed any change in emotion, both fixed and concentrated on their respective screens. Sturgis turned away from the scene, and shook his head at the General.

"Nothing, sir. I just didn't realize how updated Commander Rabb had become with technology, sir."

"That's a strange comment to make, Commander."

"How so, sir?"

"Considering the Commander's undisputed skill with military aircraft, and that's only the ones we know about, surely he has an extreme grasp of all things technological."

"When it comes to aircraft, yes, sir, I would agree. But when it comes to land-based computers, his skills were less than efficient. The Commander is the only man I know to crash his computer on a regular basis."

"I see what you're getting at. He does seem quite _au fait_ with a keyboard now, doesn't he? Perhaps he's been having lessons, from Mattie?"

"Perhaps, sir," Sturgis acknowledged, and then asked to be excused. Cresswell nodded his assent, and then stood for a few minutes more, watching his two senior officers at work. The two of them had requested a personal meeting with him later in the day, but he really had no idea what the pair of them could possibly want to see him about, unless it was the fact that they hardly ever seemed to be able to talk to each other civilly, and yet in a courtroom they were the epitome of the high-powered military lawyer, and in Mac's case had the ability to approach the situation in the guise of a judge with dignity and aplomb. Perhaps his predecessor had been right. If there was ever a need for a change in chain of command for the two of them, moving one to the Judiciary might just be the right direction to go in. Filing that thought for future use, the General walked back to his own office.

**Monday Evening – Roberts' Residence**

"Bud?" Harriet called out as Bud opened the door to his home. With other things on his mind, he was distracted, and didn't answer his wife right away.

"Honey?" Harriet walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, looking into the lounge area first, and then making her way into the den when she didn't see Bud in either the lounge or the hall. "Bud? Where are you?"

"In here," Bud answered then, realizing he had not even recalled entering the house. He had done the last few minutes on autopilot, opening the door, putting his briefcase on the hall table, and walking into the den. "I'm in here…" Bud walked back toward the hall as Harriet rounded the corner, and bumped into her. Putting a hand out to steady her, Bud gave Harriet a smile, but his expression was still distracted, and Harriet picked up on it straight away.

"What's happened, honey?" she asked.

"Huh?" answered Bud, still not sure what it was he thought he had figured out, and if it was what he thought it was, how was he going to explain it to Harriet?

"Bud!" Harriet stamped her foot. It had been a while since her husband had been so vague about anything, but this was beginning to get on her nerves. "What's going on? You're acting like you've been zapped by something."

"I'm not sure…" Bud began, but at the threatening look from Harriet he took a deep breath and decided to come right out with his thoughts. "I think the Commander and the Colonel are sleeping together!"

"Bud!" Harm had been half right – except it was Bud that Harriet flung her arms around when she squealed in delight! "Are you sure? How do you know? Did they _do_ something?" Harriet fired questions at Bud, and he answered as best he could.

"Yes, and the Commander said he'd been flying, but Commander Turner said 'Sarah' was in the shop, so it couldn't have been that 'Sarah' that the Colonel said he'd been flying in. So there can only be one other 'Sarah', and that's the Colonel, and…"

"Bud!" Harriet put her hand to her mouth in shock. "You mean, you think, you…he…the Commander said he'd been flying in 'Sarah'?"

"Yes…I mean, no, not his airplane. He said he'd been flying, and it was the Colonel who said in 'Sarah', and then Commander Turner said 'Sarah' was in for maintenance, and so the only other 'Sarah' had to be…"

"Colonel Mackenzie!" Harriet finished, and put her hand to her cheek to find herself blushing. "Oh, Bud!"

"Yeah…'oh, Bud' is right! When I realized, I hid out in my room! Can you imagine how embarrassing that was?"

"What was?" asked Harriet, fanning herself at the thought of Harm and Mac together!

"Realizing what the Colonel meant! When she said…what she said! Harriet, she practically painted a picture!"

"Oh, Bud…isn't it romantic, though? I mean, after all this time! They've finally gotten together!"

"Well, if they are, they certainly didn't act like it at work. They've been in court today, and you could have cut the air with a knife when they came out! They went straight into the conference room, and locked the door. Then you could hear them arguing!"

"Arguing? Really?" Harriet sounded a little disappointed, until she recalled something that Mac had once said when Harriet and Bud were first dating. In the first throes of their relationship the pair of them had gone into the conference room to 'talk' and had ended up kissing. Mac had come into the room to retrieve some files, and had found them all but making out on the conference table. With a dignity that Harriet had admired from that day forward, Mac had simply picked up her stack of files, smiled at the pair of them, and suggested that the next time they wanted to 'talk', that they at least lock the door, and to keep up appearances, try to seem annoyed at each other, and make a lot of muffled noise, so that anyone passing by would try not to listen in, believing there to be a doozy of an argument going on inside! Harriet's sudden smile had Bud wondering just what was on her mind.

"Harriet?"

"Oh, Bud, I think you're absolutely right! They are together, and after what you've just told me, it's for real!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Mac once told me something, and I've just recalled it. It was advice for you and me, and we're together after all this time! Just like they will be! They're in love, Bud!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Harriet hugged her husband once more, and turned to go into the kitchen.

"Harriet?"

"Yes, honey?"

"How do you know?"

"They locked the conference room door!" responded Harriet, and walked off.

Bud remained standing in the den, watching as his wife returned to making dinner, and he was still no wiser as to Harriet's reasoning, but he trusted her to know, and that was just fine with him!

**Monday Evening – Harm's Apartment**

"So, what do you think?" asked Harm, looking expectantly at Mac, who gave him a look over her shoulder as she stood at the pantry door.

"I think you need a serious overhaul of your food stock if you expect me to move in with you," she answered, and Harm tipped his head to one side and gave her his best 'help me, I'm just a male' look.

"We could go shopping tomorrow, after work?" Harm asked helpfully, and Mac laughed out loud, closing the pantry door and turning back to face him.

"You're a fraud, flyboy. I know you know as much about food, and cooking it, as the some of the best chefs in the business, so cut the 'I don't know' look, and tell me what I should really be thinking," Mac responded, putting her hands on the lapels of Harm's winter blues jacket, and pulling him closer to her.

"I think you should really be thinking about how good it will be to have me at your beck and call, day or night, seeing as you can't live without me these days…"

"These days? It's only been a weekend, Harm!" Mac retorted, but softened her words with a row of soft kisses against his jawline.

"I think, then, that you should be thinking how we can get to spend more time together, so we build up points!"

"Points? For what?" Mac asked, intrigued as to where Harm's mind was going with his train of thought.

"Forget that…silly…mmmn, do that again…" Harm's voice was deepening as the sensations she was creating with her mouth were making his thought processes go into meltdown.

"Do what? This?" Mac questioned softly, returning to kiss his jaw again, and then to run her tongue up to his ear, and flick it gently with the tip of her tongue as she whispered to him.

"Oh…God…you're bad, Sarah Mackenzie, but so _good_ with it!" Harm's response to whatever Mac had said was lost then to the touch of her lips on his, and the fire that started as soon as they tasted each other…

"Mmmn, so you said, sailor. Do you think Bud knows?" Mac's words made Harm open his eyes in surprise.

"Bud? What's he got to do with this?"

"I said this morning that he'd know you'd just got laid by the look on your face. Do you think he realized?"

Harm laughed, and hugged Mac before pulling back to look into her eyes as he nodded.

"I'm sure he knows, and by now so will Harriet, but it had more to do with your comment than with mine!"

"What do you mean?"

"When I told him I'd been flying this weekend," Harm murmured, stroking his hands down Mac's sides as he spoke. Her jacket had been discarded, along with her tie, and she was wearing her shirt open at the collar. As Harm dragged his hands back up her body he brought the shirt with them, exposing her back, stomach, and the lower edge of her bra. Mac took a deep breath, trying to draw as much air into lungs as possible before the next onslaught. Harm continued talking. "You said in 'Sarah'."

"So?" Mac tried her hardest to concentrate.

"_The_ 'Sarah' is in for maintenance, Mac. Sturgis knows that, and he said he told Bud this morning."

"And?" Mac was either drawing this out deliberately or, unable to concentrate, she was beyond her usual deductive reasoning skills.

"And so the only other 'Sarah' I could have been _in_ this weekend, is you!"

Mac opened her eyes then! Wide as saucers, she stared at Harm.

"Oh. My. God." The uttered words stood out in the silence between them, and Harm could only smile at Mac as she realized just what had happened. It was true that she had meant what she had said, but as it was only for Harm to know, it was a reasonably innocent remark to make. However, given Bud's knowledge of Harm's airplane, and it's apparent grounding, the only other conclusion Bud, and subsequently Harriet, would have reached was that Mac and Harm were sleeping together! Mac dropped her head against Harm's chest, her face red with embarrassment.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay," Harm tried to reassure Mac, believing her to be upset, but when leaned down to lift her face so he could look at her he found her beginning to laugh. "Mac?" Now it was Harm's turn to be confused.

"Oh, Harm, do you realize then that if Bud got to that conclusion, so would Sturgis! How are we going to face them tomorrow?"

"We could act as though nothing has changed," suggested Harm, but Mac shook her head.

"No can do, sailor. I've waited too long for us to be together, and I'm not hiding out any more. The General knows how we feel about each other, and he's all but given his blessing, and an alternative work scenario. I'm sure Bud and Harriet, and Sturgis, will be very happy for us, and will give us some peace now we're together."

"You think?" asked Harm dubiously, still convinced that the next time he and Mac saw Harriet she was going to squeal in delight and throw her arms around him!

"_I know," _murmured Mac, moving her hands to Harm's shirt and beginning to undo the buttons, her brow furrowing a little as she concentrated on her task. Harm watched her face as she pulled the tails of his shirt out of the waistband of his pants and completed the job by undoing the last two buttons. With a nod of satisfaction she noted that he wasn't wearing an undershirt, and ran her hands up into the hairs on his chest as she raised her head to find him watching her.

Without a word Harm dropped his jacket down his arms and with a practiced action caught the neck and tossed the whole garment at the nearest dining chair. Mac noted, with a tilt of her lips in amusement, that he scored first time as the jacket settled over the back of the chair. Bringing her gaze back to him, she watched as Harm lowered his head to hers, and they both smiled before their lips met, and their eyes closed.

The rest, dear Reader, is up to you and your imagination! Have fun!

**The End.**


End file.
